


The Last of His Majesty’s Royal Air Corp

by HibernatingHermit



Series: The Mummy - Missing Scenes, One-Shots, and Other Pointless Drivel [6]
Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Series
Genre: Airplanes, Arguing, Canon Compliant, Desert, During Canon, End of the World, Extended Scene, Humor, Missing Scene, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Rescue Missions, Resurrection, Rick being grumpy, Short One Shot, ardeth being amused by these weirdos, jonathan not wanting to be strapped to the wing of a plane, more pointless drivel because that’s what I do best, winston laughing in the face of what could possibly be certain death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HibernatingHermit/pseuds/HibernatingHermit
Summary: Jonathan Carnahan does not want to be strapped to the wing of the bloody plane.
Series: The Mummy - Missing Scenes, One-Shots, and Other Pointless Drivel [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005471
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	The Last of His Majesty’s Royal Air Corp

“No!” Jonathan stared up at O’Connell with his face set and his feet planted firmly on the solid ground. “I won’t do it! I won’t allow you to strap me to the wing of the bloody plane!”

Rick gave an aggravated grunt. “Jonathan—“ he sighed, “—we can’t all fit _in_ the plane.”

“Well why don’t _you_ go on the wing then, O’Connell?” Jonathan suggested pointedly.

Rick gave him an incredulous look. “So _you’re_ gonna shoot the machine gun?”

Jonathan swallowed. He hadn’t handled any firearm more powerful than his small pistol in a very long time. “Fine. All right! You can _strap me_ to the blasted thing! But if I fall off, I’ll —!” He shook his finger in O’Connell’s face.

“You’ll what?” Rick asked in an almost mocking tone.

“Well, I’ll — I’ll — I don’t know what, but you won’t like it, that’s for sure!”

Ardeth watched their exchange in silence and mild amusement. Beside him, Winston gave a hearty, jolly laugh.

“Well then lads, off to the skies!” The older man clapped his hands together enthusiastically, laughing once again. It would have been a highly contagious laugh, if only they weren’t facing the apocalypse.

Jonathan groaned, shoulders slumping in defeat as the four of them moved toward the plane. He most certainly did _not_ want to be strapped to the wing of a plane, he’d honestly rather _walk_ to Hamunaptra. But there was Evy to think about, and the whole ‘end of the world’ thing. So the wing it was, and there was nothing he could do about it. Because he supposed he’d rather ride on the wing than try to shoot the machine gun.

He complained and protested the entire time Rick was strapping him to the wing, and kept on complaining while Rick loaded Winston into the plane.

“Am I gonna have to fight with you about it, too?” Rick asked Ardeth moodily as they stood by the empty wing. Jonathan continued prattling away on the other side of the plane.

“I do not fear the wing,” Ardeth said stoutly, accepting the odd hat and eyewear that O’Connell offered him.

“Easy for you to say, you probably don’t even know how planes bloody _work_!” Jonathan yelled across at them, kicking his legs impatiently, wishing almost anything was happening than this. It was utter madness.

“I assume they fly,” Ardeth said, a bit defensively.


End file.
